The Trouble With Dads
by FutureGreggo248
Summary: One boring day in the crime lab changes the lives of three CSI's forever. Story better than Summary. Please Read
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so wish me luck. When your done PLEASE review. Hope you like it : )

* * *

CHAPTER 1: VERY BORING DAYS 

"Grissom! I'm so bored!" Greg Sanders bellowed as he entered the etymologist's office. "Where are all the dead people?"

Grissom merely went on with his paperwork as if Greg wasn't there so Greg took a seat in front of his boss to wait for an answer.

"Don't you have any paperwork to do like the rest of us?" smirked Grissom.

"Nope" Greg responded proudly "I'm just a trainee, remember."

"Greg, I don't know what to tell you. I'd let you help me but it would take more time for me to show you how to fill out these forms than to just do it myself. They have to be done by Wednesday because I'm going to Austin with Catherine for the convention. Go find Warrick." Grissom advised him.

"That would be a short look since I already know that he's off with his new girlfriend, Mia." Greg reported.

"O.K. How about Sara?"

"On the phone with Nick."

"Catherine?"

"Told me to come bother you."

"Look Greg. Why don't you head over to the DNA lab? You always found

something to do in there instead of work."

So off Greg went. As he was putting on his old familiar lab coat, the idea hit him. He would take the DNA from every couple on his shift and compare the two. When he got the results, he would start up a bet on what people thought the babies would look like. It's not like he had anything else to do. He started off with his beat friend Nick and his girlfriend, Sara. Second was the Warrick and Mia couple. Lastly were his boss, Grissom, and his fiancée, Catherine. But even the best make mistakes sometimes. He accidentally put his DNA on with Grissom's. When the results came up on the screen, he choked on the soda he was drinking. Not because he couldn't believe he had made a mistake, but because of something else. Something far more shocking.

* * *

More to come, but for now PLEASE Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Greg could not believe it. He ran the test three times and he got the same answer. As he ran through the halls looking for his boss, he realized his entire past was a sham. He finally found Grissom, after barging in on Warrick and Mia, in Catherine's office. They were talking about the romantic week they were going to have in Austin, around the conference that is.

"We need to talk" puffed Greg as he walked through the door.

They stopped as soon as Greg burst in .

"So, Catherine, that is why you itch after you are bitten by a mosquito." Grissom said, trying to cover up. "Oh. Hi Greg. Did you find something to keep yourself entertained?"

"Actually, did I find something to do." Greg told him. "But I made a mistake which caused me to run around the entire crime lab looking for …"

Grissom's phone rang. It was Brass telling him there was a Dead Body on a pool table in the Tangiers and he had to get there quick.

"You'll have to tell me another time, Greg." Grissom said as he started for the door.

"Yeah," said Greg "another time."

But what Grissom didn't know was that Greg _could_ find his own answers and still make Grissom undergo a very tough interrogation. He was already devising a plan so he and Grissom could talk as much as they needed.

* * *

A few Days Later

* * *

It was finally Wednesday. The day when he, Gil Grissom, would pick up Catherine and they would share a quiet hotel room for one full week. And not only was he looking forward to the coming week, he had managed to avoid Greg the entire past week and whatever he wanted to talk about. Just as Grissom was putting the last of his luggage into his car his phone rang. 

"Grissom."

"Hey Gil. It's Cath. It looks like our week alone will be postponed. Lindsey fell off her bike and broke her leg. She'll be fine but I can't find anyone to watch her for the entire week like this."

"Damn. I was really looking forward to this week to. Well, we'll just have to reschedule. Did you find a replacement? "

"That's another problem. No one wants to go with you. But, Nick's down there already."

"True. I could always grab him. He could use the experience. All right. I still have to go. So I guess I'll see you in a week. Tell Lindsey to feel better. I love you both."

"Will do. We love you to Gil. See you in a week."

Yes. He was disappointed but he knew that Catherine's first priority was Lindsey now. So off he went to the airport.

When he got onto the plane, he saw that the seat next to him, Catherine's seat, was already given away. This got him sad. It was occupied by a man who reminded Grissom of someone he knew but he couldn't guess who since the stranger kept his newspaper up and covering his face. Grissom gave up and took out his etymology textbook and started reading. Soon the plane took off and Grissom said his last good-byes to Catherine and Lindsey silently to himself.

It was about half way through the flight and Grissom was reading about Madagascar Hissing Cockroaches when…

"I told you we need to talk. " said the stranger.

"Excuse me," said Grissom "but do I _know_ you."

"I certainly hope so." said the stranger who lowered his paper to reveal the face of his co-worker Greg Sanders.

"GREG!" shouted Grissom "What the…? Why are …! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Easy boss. I told you we needed to talk and since you've been so busy at work I didn't want to disturb you. So I arranged a way for us to talk for a whole week if we needed." said Greg.

"All right, talk." said an exasperated Grissom.

"Ooohhh no." warned Greg "You made me wait a week, now you have to wait until we get to the hotel."


	3. Chapter 3

To Grissom, the rest of the flight took forever. He wanted to know what Greg knew and why it was so important that Greg was here instead of Catherine. He also wanted to know if Lindsey's leg truly was broken cause if it was he figured he would have to remember to repay Greg.

When the plane landed, they took the shuttle from the airport to the "Woodward Hotel and Conference Center" where the convention was to be held. When the arrived, Greg went to check in and left Grissom to get the bags. Greg was done before Grissom so he went out to help. They finally got all the bags and went up to the room. Greg opened the door and stepped inside where they found Nick laying on the bed watching TV in nothing but his boxers.

"NICHOLAS STOKES, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" asked an angered Grissom. "GREG, _what are you up to_?"

"Can't tell you yet boss." Greg answered "Yo Nicky, what ya watchin'?"

"It's that new Manson video. Ya know Greggo, that Eric guy that shows up about half way through looks a hell of a lot like you."

"I get that quite a bit." said Greg as he put his bags on the floor by Nick's.

"Nick, you still haven't answered _my_ question." said Grissom as he pick up his own bags and out them by Greg's.

"I didn't answer," started Nick as he began to put on some clothes "because I don't know. You told me to come back to Texas to relax after I was buried alive (he shudders). Then the other day, Greg called me and told me to come to this hotel and get a room for three, but they were all out so I ended up with a two. But anyway, he said that he was coming with you instead of Catherine. But he didn't tell me why Catherine backed out."

"Greg this has gone far enough," Grissom cut in, "you wanted to talk so badly. Now spill."

* * *

"Greg you've known something for at least a week. Now Talk." barked Grissom who was getting annoyed.

"Oh, so it's my fault you wouldn't give me the time of day to talk to you." Greg replied sarcastically.

"Both of you relax. Greg go ahead." said Nick trying to prevent the discussion from becoming a free for all.

Greg walked to the door, locked it, unplugged everything and locked the doors to the balcony. He wanted their complete and undivided attention for what he was about to say. He went over to his bag and pulled out three sheets of paper. He motioned for Nick and Grissom to sit on the bed across from him.

"All right," he started. " Griss, remember when you told me to entertain myself in the DNA lab? Well, I paired up the DNA of each couple and tried to guess what the kids would look like, and remember how I told you I made a mistake? First the easier news. Nick, you and I have been best friends for, well, ever. All that time you've been like a brother to me."

"Same here, Greggo." Nick cut in.

"Hold on there. It turns out that you and I really are biological brothers. Here, take a look." Greg said as he handed him one of the three papers he had with him.

Nick looked over the paper very carefully. Greg was right. They shared the seven out of thirteen alleles needed to be biological brothers. The three sat in silence for a good ten minutes.

"But, wait what happened?" Nick finally asked, bewildered.

"I'm hoping someone here can explain. Grissom, part of that mistake I made was putting my DNA on in place of Catherine's. I found that you and I share also share seven out of thirteen alleles. You know what that means, don't you … Dad?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up there Greggo. I can live with you as my brother, but I'm having problems grasping the concept of my boss being my bio dad. " said Nick very confused after Greg said the D word (DAD).

This time, Greg handed over two pieces of paper to Nick, one with Nick's DNA as compared to Grissom's, the other with Greg's. Sure enough both sheets had seven alleles matched

"So, Griss, or I guess Dad, what happened?" asked Nick.

"It's a long complicated story that I don't have time to go into right now

since I have to get up early for my presentation tomorrow." But I promise I will explain after the presentation. "Grissom said as he retreated into the bathroom to change into his pajamas.

"No Griss it's been…" Nick was cut short by a sharp pain in his side, which he figured out was Greg's elbow.

"Cool it Nicky." Greg cut in. "I want to know what happened, too."

" OK Greggo. I know you're a rookie so let me tell you the first rule of being a good CSI. If you let a suspect being interrogated sleep after you tell them you have evidence, they'll just come up with a story to conform to the evidence and satisfy the interrogator. And the only evidence you have is those sheets that you gave us earlier. "

" I know. That's why …" Greg stopped when he saw Grissom come out.

"Well boys, I'm off to bed. I promise to clear things up tomorrow."

" Good Night, Griss." Greg said

But Nick, on the other hand, didn't look even remotely interested in saying anything to his newfound father. Again he felt a sharp pain in his side.

"Ow! Would you stop that!" Nick said as he started for the kitchen. "Night, Griss." he said reluctantly.

Greg followed Nick into the kitchen, where they grabbed a can of beer, and continued on to the balcony. Nick went over to the railing and looked onto the warm, clear Texan night.

"All of this is a lie." he said to Greg as he pointed out towards the Texan city he's known all his life.

Greg tried to comfort his new brother. " No Nicky. You are probably the most Texan Texan I have ever known. That's who you are. Everything about you screams Texas. That will never change no matter what the past is or the future holds."

And with that the two brothers embraced and began to cry.

* * *

After a while Nick and Greg regained some kind of composure. Greg decided that he should tell Nick what he knows.

"Remember when you said that the only piece of evidence I had was those sheets, well I have more. Since Grissom blew me off all week, so I figured I should get some information beforehand. I took both of our DNA and canceled out the Grissom element in both. Since the alleles were pretty different I had a good idea of what our mother's DNA looked like. I ran that through CODIS. Our mother's name is Terri Anderson. "

"And where is she now." Nick inquired.

"Well," continued Greg, " She's dead. Murdered. And it seems that Grissom put us up for adoption after she died. Probably unable to care for us. You got shipped to Texas and I got shipped to Cali, to forget everyone and everything in our past, but to only be reunited in the Crime Lab in Las Vegas with our true father supervising our every move. But all good stories must come to an end. For now that's all I know. We'll have to trust Grissom to fill in thee blanks."

After a few moments of silence, Greg tried to liven things up.

"So when's the big day for you and Sara?" he asked feebly.

"Hey Greggo, can we wait on that for now?"

"Ok, ok. I was trying to liven things up and you love talking about Sara."

"I know," Nick started, "but I just want this family thing sorted out because, to tell you the truth, right now I don't know if I will be introducing Sara as Mrs. Nicholas Stokes or Mrs. Nicholas Grissom."

After a few laughs, they decided to hit the hay.

"Wait up Greggo. It just hit me. There are only two beds and Griss has the one already." Nick reminded Greg.

"Well we have two choices here Tex." Greg said. "We can flip a coin for it or we can share it."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh! This is too good to pass up" smirked Grissom as he snapped two pictures of Greg and Nick with his Polaroid who, after many attempts to sleep on the floor, ended up sharing the bed.

It was the first day of the convention and he had to be downstairs by seven a.m. to set up his bugs for his presentation. He left the duo as he found them and with a note that read: "Had to go to convention. Will be back by noon to explain everything. If you two 'love-birds' get up in time to go out, be back by then. See you then. Grissom." He put the note on the night table, along with one of the pictures, and left.

It was about eleven when either of the boys showed signs of life. Greg woke up first and the shock of seeing Nick's body pressed so close to his caused him to fall out of bed. After the initial shock wore off he went into the kitchen to brew a pot of his legendary Blue Hawaiian coffee. When it was ready he went back into the bedroom and found the note and the picture. As he was reading the note, Nick woke up. He quickly stuffed the picture into the magazine he was holding.

" Where's Griss?" Nick asked sleepily.

"Off to the convention." Greg replied thinking about the picture in his book.

"He said he'd be back by noon."

"Looks like your tour of Texas will have to wait, G." Nick said. "At least until we get this whole family thing sorted out. Speaking of 'sorting out', what happened last night? It was so weird. I started on the floor, but I woke up in bed. But I had a dream that you and I shared the bed and Grissom spent all night taking pictures of us for blackmail."

"Nick don't be ridiculous!" Greg blurted out. He felt the redness rising in his cheeks as his mind wandered back to the picture he was holding secretly. Now he wondered if Nick's dream was true, if there were any more and if so, how many.

* * *

The next hour seemed to go on forever. It consisted of Greg telling Nick about what he missed while he was relaxing in Texas after being buried alive, playing cards, and talking about their future.

Finally it was noon. The anticipation in the room rose as they waited for Grissom to walk in. At twelve-fifteen the phone rang. Nick was closest to the phone so naturally he answered it.

"Stokes," he answered more out of habit than actually telling the caller who he was.

"Nick. It's Grissom. Look, why don't you and Greg meet me downstairs and the three of us will go out for lunch."

"Great. We'll see you there." Nick said as he hung up the phone. He figured this would be a good time to play the older brother.

"Who was it?" Greg asked eagerly.

"Oh, that. It was just Manson. He said he wants to meet us downstairs ASAP."

But before Nick could finish. Greg was out the door and waiting for the elevator.

"Yo Greggo! Wait up!" Nick called to him.

"I can't Nick. I gotta go. I gotta see what he wants."

"You still have to wait for the elevator." Nick told him. That's when he decided to expand on his lie. "He already told me what he wants, too. He wants you and that Eric guy to be twins in his new music video." Nick decided to stop there out of fear that Greg might explode.

"He wants _ME_ to be in _HIS_ music video!"

Greg looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Nick was glad no one else was in the elevator.

"He's over there." Nick said pointing when they finally got downstairs.

Greg ran in the direction that Nick pointed but stopped so suddenly that it looked as if he ran into an invisible wall.

"That's not _MANSON_! That's only _GRISSOM_!"

"Nice to see you too, Greg."

"_NICK_! If I were you I'd run because when I catch you, your gonna wish you had stayed in that box!" Greg bellowed as he lunged at Nick.

Grissom intercepted Greg and held him back while Nick tried to keep himself from falling over with laughter. Grissom knew he had to stop this before he was working a murder in Texas.

" O.K. That's it. Nick stop laughing at Greg. Greg don't kill Nick. Come on. I'm starved. Let's get something to eat."


	6. Chapter 6

They went to eat in the local diner. Greg did not talk to Nick the entire time. When they were done, they went back to the hotel. Nick and Greg sat on one bed and Grissom sat across from them.

"First and foremost, Greg, you will never, I repeat _NEVER_, have free time again. Yes, you are correct Greg. You two are brothers and I am your biological father. " Grissom confessed. "I guess I'll just start from the beginning. I was married to your mother, Terry Anderson. We were very happy together. Then Nick was born and everything was great. Three years later Greg was born and we were the perfect family. I was best friends with the local butcher and he would let me use the old meat for my many bug experiments. Then one night, while I was at the butcher shop checking on my latest experiment, your mom left you two with the neighbor for a few minutes and went out to get milk. There was an armed robbery. She was shot and died at the scene. It was then that I had this strange hunch to go into forensics. I felt that the only way to ease my pain was to find her killer myself. I got in just in time to help in her case mostly because the butcher's brother was the local sheriff. I was new so I didn't get the case myself but I was the best etymologist in the state, so I still had a hand in finding the killer. Luckily we found him quickly. He was a kid named Stevie Silva. I did a few more cases, but I was ready to move on. However, my supervisor did not want to let me go as easily. Apparently, they wanted to be the best crime lab in the nation and they wanted me to help. So bad that they threatened to hurt the two of you if I left. I was scared and confused. I didn't want to lose you but I was stuck. I knew that the only thing I could do was put you up for adoption. I saw both of you through the entire adoption Nick went with the Stokes' and Greg went with the Sanders'. The only thing I asked of the families was to keep me informed of any major changes. So yes, I knew that Nick was in Texas and Greg was in California. Yet, as fate would have it, right after both families moved away, my supervisor was killed. I refused to work his case because he made me lose both of you. Because of this refusal I was sent to Vegas since they felt they had no room for a person who cannot follow "orders". In the move, I lost track of where you were. I kept looking but I could not find either of you. Then I got two letters. They were years apart, but I got them. One letter from the Stokes and one letter from the Sanders. Neither family had to send it because both of you were over eighteen. But I was and still am glad they did. They sent a copy of your college diploma and a letter telling me that both of you had gone into forensics and where you were headed. I found both of you and followed your progress. It was then I vowed that I would get both of you into the Vegas crime lab under my supervision. You know what happens after that."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry, I know that this chapter is a little confusing but I'm out of ideas that canstraighten it out.I also just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed and let you knowthat there are only a few more chapters left. I hope you liked the stroy so far. See you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

"So all those times…" Nick started but stopped when he saw Greg who looked puzzled.

"Griss, I have one question for you." Greg started, his anger growing. "When the lab blew up, why weren't you there for me? Everyone else was. Even Brass would show up from time to time. If I remember correctly the few times you would show up, you were always running off on some homicide. And I do remember Catherine telling me that she and Warrick took the case. Why didn't you? Why were you always there for Nicky but not me?"

"Greg, if you must know, I was trying to get Nick to remember me."

"Grissom, that was over twenty years ago."

"Greg, I'm sorry. It's just that Nick has had his life on the line for his job numerous times and you were…"

"_And I was what, Griss_?"

"I felt that I didn't have to watch over you as much because you were always safe in the DNA lab."

"_Safe_. I was _safe_ in DNA. What do you consider _safe_, Grissom? DOES THIS LOOK SAFE TO YOU?" Greg bellowed as he pulled off his shirt to reveal multiple scars on his back from when the DNA lab exploded and he flew through the plexi-glass window. "I'm outta here."

Greg left the room. Nick got up to follow him but was held back by Grissom.

"Let him go." Grissom said, "Give him time."

* * *

It was getting dark. Greg still wasn't back. Grissom had to go pick up the bugs that he left after his presentation. So Nick was alone. He decided to go look for Greg. Just as he was reaching the door the phone rang. 

"Stokes."

"Nick is Greg back?"

"No Griss. I was just about to go look for him. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll explain later. Right now go find Greg. I need his help."

So off Nick went to find Greg. He figured it was best to keep calling Greg because even if Greg didn't answer, he could listen for the sound and he was pretty sure that Greg was the only person with a rock ring-tone in all of Austin. It was a good hour before Nick saw, or heard, any sign of Greg. Just as he was going to give up and go back to the hotel, he found Greg sitting on a bench watching the ducks in a lake. It was the first time Nick had ever seen Greg sit still without being told to.

"Texas is pretty isn't it?" Nick asked as he approached Greg. Greg didn't even flinch.

"I don't get it. I don't think he understands that there are dangers in the lab too."

"I know Greg. Believe me, I know about danger. That was completely out of line for him to say. But after you left I talked to him and he said that he realizes he was wrong and he understands if you are mad at him. Put it this way. Greg if it wasn't for you and your disability to keep yourself entertained, we still wouldn't be a family. And even if he's not happy, I sure as hell am."

"Nick, I'm really glad you're my brother because, now when you say something smart that makes me feel better, I can tell you I love you and not feel weird about it."

Nick chuckled. "I love you, too Greggo. Come on. Let's head back to the hotel."

O.K. did we forget how to review. all you have to do is hit the little go button at the bottom of the Page. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

_I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed. Also just to let you know, if you get confused, there is a note at the end to hopefully clarify._

* * *

It was the next day before either of them saw or heard from Grissom. It wasn't unusual since they worked the graveyard shift and were used to being up all night. At about nine o'clock, Grissom burst into the room.

"Greg, I need your help!" he said.

"Oh, sure. Now you need my help." Greg said. "Are you sure it's _safe_ enough for you?"

"Greg, you're the only one that can help. Please."

Greg was confused. He wanted to help, but he remembered what Grissom had said to him the day before. He looked at Nick who nodded his approval.

"What is the problem before I answer?" Greg asked.

"The DNA lab tech from New York backed out and his fill-in from Miami never showed. You, Greg, are the only DNA tech here. So…"

"So you want me to take their place." Greg finished.

"Alright. Why not? But, you owe me." Greg said after a few moments of hesitation.

They started towards the conference hall. Grissom briefed Greg the entire way.

"All you have to do is answer a few questions. Actually your whole speech can be comprised of the answers. Greg, are you…"

Grissom stopped short. They had lost Greg. Grissom turned around to see a petrified Greg just standing in the middle of the hall.

"Greg, are you O.K.?" Nick called back to him.

But Greg didn't move. He just stood there.

"S-S-S-Speech. Y-You didn't say anything about a s-s-speech."

"Greg, it's only DNA. It's what you've done for the past six years in Vegas." Grissom tried to help.

"Let me talk to him." Nick said. "You go see whoever you need to see."

"Meet me outside of the main office as soon as you can."

"No problem." Nick said as he headed over to Greg. " Hey G. What's up? It isn't like you to freeze up like this. I mean, how many other techs would blast their rock music and play drums with test tubes wearing a latex glove on their head and masks with teeth drawn on them while they're _supposed_ to be working?"

"I know. I can do anything in the lab in front of you guys. But when I get in front of an audience I choke."

"O.K. So just picture all of us sitting there instead of the audience."

"Nick, remember what I said yesterday about us being brothers."

"Yeah."

"It's true."

They started walking towards the main office. As they got there, they saw Grissom come out.

"Great you're here." he said, "They need to talk to you."

Greg froze again.

"Greg, you can do this. All you have to do is answer simple questions like 'What is DNA?' and 'What is it used for?'"

Greg looked away from Grissom.

"Greg, you _can_ do this. Do it for all of your friends back in Vegas. Do it for Nicky. I'd ask you to do it for me, but you have a right to be mad at me. I was completely out of line and I'm sorry."

Greg looked over to Nick. Then up at Grissom.

" I CAN DO THIS!"

* * *

"I found a replacement for Chad Willingham and Maxine Valera," Grissom said as they entered the main office. 

"Oh really. And which of these two fine boys is our DNA replacement?" the manager asked.

Nick pushed Greg forward.

"Greg Sanders." Greg said, trying to keep his nerves from showing.

"How long have you known Dr. Grissom?"

"Well, I've worked for him for the past six years. But, I've known him longer."

"And how many years have you worked with DNA, specifically?"

"I was the DNA lab tech in Vegas for all six years."

"One more question. Can you be ready in an hour?"

"Yeah. Sure. I guess."

An hour later Greg was on stage and all ready to go. He saw Nick and Grissom sitting in the front row. All he was doing now was waiting for the cue to go. It finally came.

"Hello. My name is Greg Sanders. I've been the lab tech in the Las Vegas Crime Lab for six years. And I'm here to talk to you about my job in DNA and why it is important. DNA is short for deoxyribonucleic acid. It is made up of four different nitrogen bases: adenine, thymine, cytosine and guanine. These bases form pairs, the adenine pairs with the thymine and the cytosine pairs with the guanine. The order of the pairs is different in every person this causes the person to be unique. This idea was first used in crime labs by Tommie Lee Andrews in 1987 to catch a suspect from what they "leave behind", i.e.: hair, skin cells, etc."

He looked out into the audience and saw Nick and Grissom. He had to force himself not to smile. He went on to explain CODIS, how to isolate DNA, how to match it up, and all the other ways to use DNA.

Before he knew it, his time was up. He met Grissom and Nick at the bottom of the stage. He hugged Nick, then turned to Grissom.

"I'm proud of you." Grissom said.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, son. _Both_ of you."

The three hugged and went back upstairs.

* * *

_Just a note to clarify. If you don't know,Chad Willingham is from CSI: NYand Maxine Valera is from CSI: Miami. At least i think so.If these are the wrong names let me know and give me the names if you know them. Thanks in advanced.Only one more chapter. See you there._


	9. Chapter 9

The plane landed and Grissom, Nick, and Greg piled into Grissom's car.

"We only have two hours before shift starts. Let's go get something to eat before we head in."

" And we have to work _because_…"

"Because, Greg, you put this elaborate plan together without my permiss…

Greg who did you get permission from to take a week off from work."

"You're to stressed Dad. Relax. I told Catherine that it was my life's _dream_ to go down to _Texas_ and to go to a real live CSI _conference_ with my _boss_. So she let me go in her place."

Grissom almost had to pull over because he couldn't see, he was laughing so hard.

"Hey, Dad. Are we going to tell the gang?" Nick asked after he finally caught his breath.

"Well put it this way," Greg piped in, "you're going to tell Sara. Dad's going to tell Catherine. So that only leaves Warrick. So, hell, why not. Hey, Dad, why don't you call Cath and tell her to bring in Lindsey tonight, since we have to _work,_ if things are slow."

* * *

They were the first ones in, so they headed for the break room to wait for the rest to come in. Greg reluctantly had to share his coffee with Nick and Grissom because if he didn't he would have to hear Grissom's "community water" speech yet again. 

About ten minutes later, the rest of the gang came in, led by Lindsey. After everyone said their hellos Grissom, Nick and Greg told them about the trip itself and how Greg saved the DNA presentation. They ended their story by telling everyone how they are and always were a family. Catherine and Lindsey ran over to Grissom and Sara ran over to Nick to congratulate them. However Greg ran over to Warrick to helphim upoff the floor after he passed out.

* * *

A few months later, it was finally the big day for both Nick and Sara and Grissom and Catherine. It was a double wedding since both couples wanted Greg to be the best man and Lindsey to be the flower girl. The wedding and reception were beautiful and both Nick and Greg were getting used to calling Grissom dad. At some point during the reception, Greg made a toast. Greg was up most of the night writing it. He felt it was short, but it got his message across. 

"I feel very lucky today," he started, "Because a few months ago, I really thought I was related to Papa Olaf. But now, I found my true family. Ya know, I just realized that it includes all but one of the CSI graveyard shift. Odd. Anyway, best of luck to both the Grissom's and the Stokes-Grissom's."

* * *

The next day, Greg had to drive both couples to the airport for their honeymoons. He and Lindsey waved their good-byes. He would be watching Lindsey for the next two weeks since he was the "built-in" babysitter. They headed for the car, which was parked on the street instead of in the parking lot. 

"Hey, Greg. If mom, dad, Nick and Sara are not going to be around for the next few weeks, who is going to help you and Warrick in the lab?" Lindsey asked.

"Well," Greg started, very excitedly, "Horatio Cane is flying in from Miami and Mac Taylor is flying in from New York. So, in other words, we'll be back here tomorrow to pick them up. They're going to stay with us since Warrick's family is at his house."

Lindsey sighed. They walked out of the airport and turned onto a less busy street.

"Hey Linds," Greg started. "Out of all the family I've gained in the past few months, I like you the most."

"Aww, Greg. That's sweet. Thanks. But may I ask why?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess it's because I can still beat you to the car." he said as he took off down the block.

"GREGORY HOJEM SANDERS-GRISSOM! Wait for me." yelled Lindsey running right behind him.

* * *

Just a not to say that if you don't know Horatio Cane is From CSI: Miami and Mac Taylor is from CSI: NY.

Alright. That's it for this story. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you liked it.


End file.
